deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic vs Son Goku
PuasLuisZX & Pikatoo= Sonic vs Goku is a What-If Death Battle by PuasLuisZX. Description Sega vs Shonen Jump! Two speedy, heroic and crazy haired 90's mascots are about to fight! Will Sonic rings in another win, or will Son Goku chock up DB- 2 Sega- ZERO?!? Interlude Wiz: Heroes has much but this two heroes and match all worst villains ever. Transform in a yellow super form and more. Boomstick: Sonic, the hyperactive hedgehog. Wiz: And Goku, the tenacious Super Saiyan. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sonic PuasLuisZX (Cues Green Hill Zone) Wiz: Sonic a travel hedgehog, started brown for a project, he run to fast incluse more than sonic and his brwon fur turns in blue fur. Boomstick: And the doctor give him shoes style Michael Jackson, and Sonic start. Wiz: Sonic's most notable ability is his speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. While his top speed is unknown, he has clocked in an average of 765 mph. (Cues Reach for the Stars) Boomstick: Ahh. Wiz, Sonic in base escape a black hole. Is he faster than Light. Wiz: Ahh, yes and no. Because Sonic used Speed Light Shoes, and Light Speed Dash attack going 10 times faster than light. And doing the Light Speed Dash or the Light Speed Attack. Boomstick: But he's not just fast on his feet. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the spin attack. Wiz: His homing attack rockets toward an opponent and can hit multiple times. (Cues Open Your Heart) Boomstick: And with his Spin Dash, he can reach top speeds almost instantly. And with this attack he destroid a ship and many Dr. Eggman's flying machines like Egg Mobile, that resist Dark Gaia a multi-star buster. Even Sonic forms a tornado around enemies to weaken them. Wiz: Sonic Boost a move that impulse Sonic going much faster than sonic speed, even fly in high meters of long, Skid Attack and a Fire Variant, and Trick Action that Sonic can move with acrobatics moves in mid of the air. The Custom Actions that for a Chaos Emeralds. Boomstick: Gun Drive allows Sonic to throw an emerald and then quickly dash ahead and catch it. Wiz: Homing Smash allows Sonic to stop in midair and perform a Homing Attack. Boomstick: Mach Speed initiates an increased Speed Boost. Wiz: Scale. Shrinks Sonic to a miniscule size, making him harder to hit and allows him to jump infinitely. Boomstick: Slow, Slows down time when the Action Button is held down. Wiz: Thunder Guard, Sonic creates a Thunder Shield. Boomstick: And Tornado, Sonic creates a small whirlwind that deals damage to surroundings. Wiz: During his adventures, he has used a variety of different shields to improve his abilities. Each shield can deflect minor projectiles and have environmental advantages, though they will disintegrate after blocking a deadly blow. Boomstick: The Fire Shield can absorb, well, fire and heat, though it can't survive underwater. No shit! But with it, Sonic can use a fiery dash attack. Wiz: The Lightning Shield can't survive in aquatic environments either, but it gives Sonic a mid-air jump for further aerial control. Boomstick: And with the Bubble Shield, he can breathe underwater and control his jumps with a powerful bounce. (Cues His World) Wiz: And most important he has the Chaos Power, with this Sonic can stop and lower the time. Boomstick: But Boomstick, Sonic never use this powers in a Sonic's Video-Game, right? Wiz: Ah, all the Sonic characters that Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds can manipulate the time, and in the worst Sonic Game for me, a Sonic attack can lower the time and stop it. (Cues Knight of the Wind) Boomstick: And turn enemies in rings. But now returning in Sonic, he can transform in Super Sonic, Super Sonic can fly, breathe underwater, and is completely invulnerable. Not to mention his speed is increased a thousand fold. But as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit. Wiz: And when the form finally subsides, Sonic returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation. But now appers Hyper Sonic, a better transformation than Super Sonic, with this Sonic has more for give power than Super Sonic. Destroy system solar buster users and in a collision destroy an universe. Boomstick: Oh yeah, and win Segata Sanshiro in Martial Art Tournaument. Wiz: He beat Dark Gaia, Eggman, Perfect Chaos, Metal Sonic in Metal Overlord, Solaris and with most Sonic powerfull character ever Time Eater a time manipulator and destroyer. Boomsitck: But Sonic is cocky, arrogant and he can't swim. Wiz: But despite his rough personality, he'll do whatever it takes to save the day. (Cues Mission Clear) Sonic: It was great teaming up with you. Hope you learned a few tricks that'll help you out in the future. I mean in the past. You know what I mean! Classic Sonic moves the head affirmate Sonic, run and try to doing Sonic Boost, falling of head to the land. Sonic: Dude, sweet! And you're only going to get better. Tails and Classic Tails are walking near to Sonic. Classic Tails: There's our ride. The four see the portal. Sonic and Classic Sonic doing the five. Tails ans Classic Tails too. And the Classics versions running in the portal. Sonic: Hey Sonic! Enjoy your future. It's going to be great! Classics versions enter in the portal. The portal closes. Goku Pikatoo (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFuYXKU6Y9I) Wiz: Sent to Earth from the Saiyan planet Planet Vegeta, Kakarot was actually sent to kill off Earth's inhabitants. However, a pivotal drop on the head when he was just a baby changed him forever. His caretaker, Grandpa Gohan, gave him the name Son Goku, and it was then that he began his journey to become the strongest being in the world. Boomstick: Even as a kid, Goku was already pretty much one of the strongest things around. He trained with the psycho-crazy Mr. Popo and the perverted Master Roshi as a kid, and he even defeated a Namekian named Piccolo as just a kid. Man, that's one badass little boy. Wiz: But it didn't stop there. Four Goku years later, Piccolo Jr. challenged him to a rematch. Boomstick: After barely winning the fight, Goku married his childhood sweetheart Chi-Chi and had a child named Gohan. Wiz: Who he raised for four years. Boomstick: The most time he ever spends with his sons. What a terrible father. It probably would have been longer if his brother hadn't come by and forced Goku to get himself killed. Wiz: But while he was dead, he went to Otherworld and trained with the powerful King Kai in ten times gravity in order to fight the new Saiyans coming to Earth. Boomstick: While training on King Kai's Planet not only did Goku get stronger and faster he also learned the Kaio-Ken and one of the strongest moves in the series, the Spirit Bomb. Wiz: After barely winning the fight against Vegeta, Goku trained in one-hundred times gravity to fight the tyrant Frieza. Boomstick: After having a Kaio-Ken times 20 fail and a large Spirit Bomb failing to kill Frieza, all he needed to see was his best friend die again. Wiz: To become- Boomstick: Illegally blonde! Wiz: No. A Super Saiyan. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HG7Y33-526Q) Boomstick: But there's more! After beating the shit out of Frieza, Goku learned Instant Transmission. Wiz: Which as we covered in Goku vs Superman, is completely instant. Hence, INSTANT Transmission. Boomstick: Wait why are we going over Goku again?! Can't we just use the info from Goku vs Superman? Well, we did do that on Taokaka vs. Blair... Wiz: Yeah, we're not doing that. Actually, remember how we said Goku could lift 40 tons in base form? Boomstick: Hell yeah I do! Goku's pretty darn powerful. GO GOKU! Wiz: Well you know where he lifted those 40 tons? Boomstick: Yeah on King Kai's Plan- oh wait now I know where you're goin' with this. Hey, do you think that on King Kai's planet, your dick doesn't move up when it gets hard? Wiz: Ugh, Boomstick, that's disgusting. Anyway, with the knowledge that King Kai's planet has one-hundred times Earth's gravity, Goku can lift 400 tons. Boomsick: Wait what?! 400 tons?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Wiz: I kid you not. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT. Wiz: A true blood knight, Goku has devoted his entire life to becoming stronger. He has picked up several powerful abilities along the way, such as his signature Kamehameha, along with Destructo Disk, Solar Flare, Ki Barrier, Kiai Cannon, Spirit Bomb, and Dragon Fist. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Destructo Disk is often considered to be one of the weakest moves. Solar Flare is helpful though. Ki Barrier and Kiai Cannon will be very helpful but Spirit Bomb takes forever to charge and only works on evil. But Goku CAN absorb it and get more powerful, even if it takes 10 episodes and a lot of screaming. Then there's Dragon Fist, which is basically one of Goku's most powerful attacks, ever. Wiz: The Dragon Fist is so powerful that it has been capable of defeating or doing serious damage to powerful opponents such as Hirudegarn and Broly. But then there's Goku's signature Kamehameha, which has several variants. He can use it propel himself forward, bend it in mid-air, release it in spheres, or use it in tandem with Instant Transmission. This attack also has the potential to destroy entire planets. Boomstick: Or about one-fifth of the universe. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Yeah, Goku matched 70% of Beerus' power, and Beerus was able to destroy about one-fifth of the universe. Wiz: Oh... that's not good. In addition to Goku's arsenal is his Ki manipulation, which he has been shown to use telekinesis, flight, ki sensing, mind reading, and others. Then there's the Kaio-ken. Boomstick: Kaio-what? Wiz: Kaio-ken was taught by King Kai, and he can use it to multiply ki and physical power. However, it is extremely dangerous and Goku has only ever been shown to multiply his power by 20. Boomstick: Fortunately for Goku, he doesn't even need Kaio-whatever. He also can transform into his Super Saiyan forms, where each one just changes his hair more and more. Wiz: There's Super Saiyan, which is 50 times his maximum output, and Super Saiyan 2 is twice that. Super Saiyan 3 is four times that, and Super Saiyan 4 is a mighty 10 times that. But then there's his latest form: Super Saiyan God. Boomstick: Even though it wasn't fully measured, it allowed him to match Lord Beerus, a real God. Its full powers are unknown, but man is it powerful! Too bad it needs six Saiyans to use. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, at the end of the movie he said that he could tap into it whenever he wanted now. So that hardly matters to Goku anymore. But what does matter to Goku is his Ki output - his Ki is limited, although he can always restore it. Boomstick: He's also really dumb. Yeah, he's good at battle tactics, but that's about it. He also avoids any unfair advantages possible. Wiz: Which is okay I guess. I dunno, it's not like there's some alien about to destroy Earth. So go ahead, Goku. Only think of the fight. Boomstick: And on top of all this, his super-forms drain his energy. Wiz: But who cares when you can beat powerful opponents such as Frieza, Majin Buu, Broly, Hirudegarn, Janemba, Omega Shenron, and Beerus? Boomstick: Goku can also fly at most 10 times the speed of light, lift 400 tons, destroy a fifth of the universe, and that's on top of the fact that he's devoted his entire life to fighting. Wiz: Goku truly is... a Super Saiyan God. Boomstick: But Wiz what about Goku's Personality as a Super Saiyan God. WIz: Oh yeah like the initial Super Saiyan transformation Goku trade in his normal calm personalty for one that is more Saiyan like. Boomstick: So he becomes an ass hole. Wiz: No he becomes more ruthless and is kinda more like Vegeta in ways getting caught up in his pride. Boomstick: But in the end Goku became a true... Hero. Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. Ally to good; nightmare to you! DEATH BATTLE PuasLuisZX Sonic is running destroying many robots of Eggman (30 robots) with homing attack. Sonic: New Time Record. Huh? Sonic look an athletic man (Goku). Goku: I sense a really powerfull energy, in this hedgehog. Maybe he is too strong. Goku teleports near to Sonic. Goku: Hey, do you fight? Sonic: You're only a human. Meh, I will beat you more fast that this robots. (Cues Crisis City) Both stay in a fight posture. FIGHT! Sonic run and kick Goku three times but Goku resist all the attacks, and throw Sonic. Sonic stop time and throw the Sky Emerald to Goku hurting him and now catch the Emerald for charges a punch Goku move only few meters. Goku sense Sonic's KI for launch a Ki Blast, but Sonic see this attacks and use homing attack with the Ki energy blast hurting Goku. But Goku reaxt kicking Sonic lauching it in the air. And now Goku fly for continue punching him. For finish him with a kick, but Sonic stop time for next transform into Super Sonic. All the Chaos Emeralds spin in Sonic when a thunder falls. Sonic: Now the real Fight start now. Goku: He can transform in Super Saijan. Super Sonic tackle Goku hurting him much. Goku: Now is my turn! Goku now is in Super Saijan 1, and now pass in Full Power. Sonic use Light Speed Dash and Goku dodges the attack, but Sonic use Chaos Control and now doing two kicks in the air, for punching him. Goku fall in the land with a mountain destroyed, Sonic launch three Chaos Lance striking Goku two of them. Goku fly again in the air. Goku: I need energy. Goku strenght power up and now he transform into Super Saijan 2. But trying to enter in Full Power Sonic lauch 8 Chaos Arrows and 7 falling him. Slow Motion in the eight and Goku dodge the lash for charging the HameHame Ha. Goku: Hame. Hame. Hame. Sonic: Gash! Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sonic: You're too slow. Sonic run and desapear the HameHame Ha for now use Super Sonic Boost, powered him. And kicking Goku. Goku enter in Super Saijan Three. Goku try to punch and kick Sonic, but he is inmune. Goku: What? I can't attack him. I want more winning now. Super Sonic tackles Goku. But Goku dodges and use Dragon Fist but zero damage of Sonic. Sonic: Is better now finish him. But time end and Super Sonic return in base. Goku lost many energy. (Cues Believe In Tomorrow/1:25) Goku: Please all living people give me the energy. Pikatoo and all the rest give Goku vital energy. And Goku eat a Senzu Beans and give Sonic another. Goku: For continue our, battle. Sonic: No thanks. Sonic destroy a Senzu Bean. Sonic: I prefer beat you. Goku: Well, let's finish this. Goku transform into Super Saijan God. Sonic put his Light Speed Shoes transform into Hyper Sonic. (Cues Hero) Goku used Solar Flare but Sonic attack first. Now a close fight in the air. Goku and Sonic clash a kick, punch a row. An explotion appears. Goku launch many HameHame Ha, Sonic close and still attack Goku but the Emerald Mother is broken for the HameHame Ha and a giant explotion appears. But in this Sonic travel in the time. (Music Stop) Sonic said fights of PuasLuisZX. * Slash enter into the Magma Knight. * A computer that in Mid are EXE and Kirito fighting. * Pit reflecting Sephiroth Super Nova. * A collision of Yamcha and Sayaka attacks. * Sanic and Sonic Boom starting fighting. Sonic: Ahh, this two kill me in popularity. Hyper Sonic enter here, killing both. K.O! (Cues What I'm made of/3:00) Goku stay here and both finish clash their punch. Goku face is punching, the same with Sonic. Sonic and Goku clash their punch and fly. Goku: This is my end. No! Sonic created tornadoes and now Spin Attack. Goku dodge all tornadoes. Goku used Dragon Fist. But Sonic react and used a thunder shield, but disappear. Goku teleports and kicking Sonic. Goku: Is all dlone! Hame. Hame. Hame. Goku teleports in Sonic. Goku: HAAAAA! Sonic: Not all done! Sonic expels all his power doing a massive destructive power. Both attacks colliding and only one survive this collision. Goku appears in white. Sonic appears in white too. (Cues The Meaning of truth) In another battle. Captain Falcon: Falcon Punch! Joe: Mach Speed, an explosion destroying a galaxy. All Universe is destroying. An hedgehog still here but Goku not. K.O! Canon VS Canon Final Goku teleports in Sonic. Goku: HAAAAA! Sonic: No! Sonic: Ahhhhhh! Goku are now alone with a Michel Jackson boots Results PuasLuisZX Boomstick: AWW, OH (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) god-damn (bleep) son of a (bleep) weasel! Why did Goku have to lose again?! Wiz: Yeah... but, here's why...Sonic in base is terrible stomped by Goku? Unfortunately no Sonic and Knuckles destroying only collision a Zone, that is an Universe in Archie Sonic world. And Sonic with Light Speed Shoes going faster the light even pass the Black Hole. Something that recently Goku going FTL in the new movie and Bulma's party, and just x2. Boomstick: But Goku can resist Super Sonic attacks. Wiz: In fact no, he can't resist all. Cell just destroy when he die only destroy many planets five but Dark Gaia destroy much more than this. Even Hyper Sonic kills Goku in all. Boomstick: Goku only can doing damage Sonic in Super Saijan God. The Chaos Control doing impossible for Goku attack. Even Sonic wins in a fight the strongest character in all history since Chuck Norris, Segata Shanshiro. Goku just can't stomp the fastest character ever. Wiz: The Winner is Sonic. |-| Sharaku Jr.= Goku_VS_Sonic_Final_Hopefully_(Sharaku)_(4).png|Sharaku Jr. Screenshot (600).png|SuperSaiyan2Link UI Goku vs Hyper Sonic Gog.png|Gogeta46power Death Battle Goku vs Sonic.png|MacMar002 Son Goku VS Sonic The Hedgehog is a What-if? Death Battle by Sharaku Jr., featuring Goku from the Dragon Ball metaseries and Sonic the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog metaseries. It is Sharaku Jr.'s first Season Finale. Description Did they rip off one another? Who knows? Today on the first Season Finale of Sharaku's Death Battles, two of culture's most iconic heroes who also happen to have spiky hair, fight in a battle that will change everything!! Will Son Goku show Sonic who is the true Super Saiyan, or will Sonic prove that Goku is too slow?! Interlude Invader - Theme Of Death Battle! Wiz: On the first season finale of Sharaku Jr.'s Death Battles, we are taking on a matchup that has been asked for, and is a fight that we all deserve. Boomstick: The ultimate battle of heroes is at hand. Two spiky haired protagonists that go around the world to search for seven legendary items will now fight! Son Goku, the Super Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z! Wiz: And Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive! Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! RULES FOR THE BATTLE *No non-canon stuff like Dragon Ball Heroes or Archie Comics. *Dragon Ball Super Goku will be used. *Likewise, Video Game Sonic will be used as well. *NO DRAGON BALL EVOLUTION OR SONIC MOVIE!! Death Battle doors close and open for Goku's analysis. Son Goku Kyôfu no Ginyū Tokusentai - The Fearsome Ginyu Special Corps Wiz: Years ago, on the planet of the Saiyans, Planet Vegeta, a child was born. A child who would change the very destiny of his race. His name....was Kakarrot. Boomstick: This Saiyan baby was...puny with a Power Level of 5. Some savior, I know. But he was sent to the planet Earth, with the hopes of destroying all inhabitants on it, and selling it. Wiz: Because Kakarrot was sent away, he narrowly escaped his planet's destruction at the hands of Freiza. On Earth, he was found by an elderly hermit, who was formerly a martial artist, named Grandpa Gohan. Boomstick: Aaaaaaaand he proceeded to drop little Kakarrot on his head. Grandfather of the year, everybody! Wiz: And, so, Kakarrot lost his memories of his assignment to kill everyone on Earth, and became a good little kid. He was no longer Kakarrot. His name...was Son Goku. Boomstick: Goku grew up in the mountains for most of his childhood. Grandpa Gohan eventually died, but not cuz of old age, it was because of his Saiyan powers. See, Goku was born with a tail, like all Saiyans. And whenever he looks at a full moon, he turns into the Oozaru. This was enough to crush Grandpa Gohan, and little Goku didn't even know he did it. Wiz: But everything changed when he met a girl, named Bulma. Bulma told Goku that there were seven Dragon Balls hidden around the world, and Goku was in possession of the 4-Star Ball (a memento from his grandpa). And so, Goku and Bulma set across the land in search of these magic items on a mystical adventure. Mystical Adventure - Dragon Ball Boomstick: Goku had some amazing, and sometimes really weird adventures. Like, he sent a rabbit to work on the moon? What the hell? Wiz: Yeah, and eventually things got so crazy is that he was fighting a pink blob that absorbs people's powers, a cat that can destroy worlds with a tap of his finger, and an alien that can change himself into a Xenomorph-lookalike. Boomstick: That isn't even his final form! Wiz: Dammit, I knew he would make an old joke like that. What's next, over 9- Boomstick: OVER 9000?! THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN BE RIGHT! Wiz: RRRGGH! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL- Boomstick: ANYWAYS, Goku trained under several martial artists including Master Roshi, Korin, Kami, King Kai, and Whis. As you can guess, after being trained by all of these martial artists, no doubt he would become an excellent one himself. Wiz: Yeahhh....Goku got even better as he grew up, able to take on the likes of people who can skip forward in time, regrow entire body parts, and turn people into fucking carrots. Boomstick: Why are we mentioning Master Carrot so much this episode?? Wiz: No idea. Boomstick: Don't we have a script? Wiz: Boomstick, this is Death Battle Fanon here. The creator of this page has to type it out. Boomstick: Ohhh....that still doesn't explain it. Sharaku Jr.: I'm a fan of early Dragon Ball. Honestly, I prefer it over Z. Boomstick: Huh. (Roaring sounds outside the booth) Wiz: What the hell is that?? Sharaku Jr.: Oh, those are the guys who hate the fact that I like GT. Boomstick: YOU LIKE GT?! WIZ, GETIM!!! Sharaku Jr.: Welp, I'm outta here. Sharaku then teleports out of the booth. Boomstick: Wiz...the hell? Wiz: We really need to get back on topic here. So, yeah, Goku is an expert martial artist, and an all around fighting genius. His technique is mainly based off of Turtle Style, taught to him by Master Roshi. Boomstick: Ya mean that buff pervert who won against that Ninja pervert? Wiz: Yeah, him. Goku is an incredibly powerful being. His standard equipment includes the Power Pole, a magical staff that can grow to any size. Boomstick: Hehehe...bet he loves to use that with-''' Wiz: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE. I've had enough of your damn sex jokes. There were enough LAST EPISODE! '''Boomstick:....anyways, Goku has developed several special techniques over the years, and has adapted and strengthened old ones. His most famous is the Kamehameha, a blue energy wave shot out from his hands, that can be charged up to strengthen it. The Super Kamehameha is an even stronger version of this attack. In fact, Goku has several variations of this one move. Wiz: With his Instant Transmission technique that he learned from aliens on the planet Yardrat, Goku has to search for someone's Ki, then he teleports to where that person is. Although, he cannot do it under extreme stress, as shown when Earth was about to explode during the Majin Boo saga, he had to be rescued by the Supreme Kai. Goku can also use his Ki to fly off the ground. Boomstick: And if he doesn't want to fly, he rides on the Kinto'un, or Nimbus Cloud, given to him by Master Roshi. It's said that only people of pure hearts can ride it. Wiz: But Goku also has other techniques up his sleeve. With the Kiai, Goku releases an invisible burst of Ki, that Goku can perform with his hands or even a glare or shout. His Ki-Enzan, or Destructo-Disc, a move learned from his best friend Krillin, is a energy disc that can cut through mountains like a hot knife through butter. Boomstick: And his strongest attack (I think) is the Dragon Fist. With it, Goku summons a GIGANTIC GOLDEN DRAGON and it rams through the enemy's chest, impaling them, and then, there is a massive golden explosion. Wiz: And then, there's Goku's Kaio-Ken. Where he temporarily boosts all of his stats and surrounds himself in a red aura. With it, he can multiply his stats up to 20 at max! Tge only problem is that it has a large strain on the user's body. Sonic Fight! Flow - Hero Song Of Hope - Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Shining Finger Theme - G-Gundam A_bit_better_than_last_time,_but_i_say_it's_ok..png|Sharaku Jr. V1 THIS TIME WITH JUS AND ADVANCE SPRITES.PNG|Sharaku Jr. V2 Goku_vs_Sonic_render_Gog.png|Gogeta46power Post-Analysis Next Time.. "I don't even need my sword for such an easy fight." VS "HAAAAAH!!!" If There was a ScrewAttack Score.. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Pikatoo Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Season Finale Category:Pistashio's Death Battles |-|Pistashio= Sonic vs Goku is Pistashio's twenty-fourth Death Battle. Description Season 2 Episode 9! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Dragon Ball! Two of the greatest saviors of the world collide! It's Saiyan versus Hedgehog in this intense battle of legends! Interlude Wiz: In the old days where stories are told, a brave hero is made as inspiration for those who wish to stand up for truth, freedom, and justice. But in this case, heroes who just want to have fun, relax, and really enjoy a challenge. Boomstick:: It’s finally time for two fictional titans to face off in a battle to the death…where only one will live to tell the tale. Wiz: Son Goku, the Tenacious Super Saiyan God! Boomstick: And Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fastest Thing Alive! He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz:: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Goku Boomstick: Planet Vegeta, a peaceful home of the alien warriors called the Saiyans. Wiz: And they had themselves a king named Vegeta Boomstick: Hold up! Hold up! Your telling me that Vegeta was king? Wiz: Well no, it's a confusing planet because there's Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta and regular Vegeta. Boomstick: Oh alright, but one fateful day, a tyrant named Frieza turned his back on the Saiyans after leading them and blew up the planet killing almost all Saiyans. Wiz: Except for one and he's the most notable one, he was sent to earth after the planets destruction and this saiyans name was Kakarot. Boomstick: And after landing on earth, there was one job he had, destroy all kind, but then after a while he hit his head off a cliff making him lose all of his memory Wiz: And being adopted by Grandpa Gohan, he was given a new name and which it remains his name forever to be known as Goku. Boomstick: As a kid, Goku was being trained by the one and only Master Roshi and a Talking Turtle, but he's sort of a pervert at times with Bulma, but back to where we were, Master Roshi had trained Goku, along with his rival then friend Krillin and the two had joined the martial arts tournament. Wiz: As Goku was growing up and having a relationship with Chi-Chi. Goku had became much stronger than he ever realized. Boomstick: Years of training as he continues to this day to fight stronger opponents, that's what i love to hear about everyone's favorite Saiyan. Wiz: Goku has notable techniques like the Ki Blast, Energy Shield, and The Destructo Disk which was taught by Krillin. The Solar Flare is a technique by Krillin, but Goku uses it to blind his opponents. And then Goku's most notable technique and his signature is the Kamehameha. Boomstick: Which is Goku's favorite attack he mostly uses in the series, for example he used it on Vegeta, Yamcha, and even the fusee saiyans Kefla in a awesome way! Wiz: Then there's the Dragon Fist, another fan-favorite move Goku uses in battle and he used it pierce through King Piccolo. Boomstick: Don't tell me if it's the same piccolo Wiz: Well not quite the same, it's just that they're names that are generally confusing. Boomstick: Oh okay! Goku also uses ki for telekinesis and high-speed flight. He can even sense the power and location of other ki sources and then teleport directly to them with Instant Transmission. Wiz: Then there's Goku's finishing move, which he gathers energy from civilians all around him and uses the Spirit Bomb technique, which obliverates those with evil energy which has been used multiple ecations. Boomstick: Also, Goku can read minds and there is a limit to his ki. So to increase his power, Goku perfected the art of Kaio-Ken. This amplifies Goku’s ki, multiplying his strength, speed, defense and so on. Wiz: But it puts a giant strain over Goku's body and could kill him. Boomstick: When Goku is hurt, he eats the Senzu beam which heals him up all around, he rides the Flying Nimbus, a flying cloud that gets him to location by location when he's lazy. Wiz: Still, the Kaio-Ken was Goku’s trump card for some time until a fateful battle with the tyrant Frieza, who pushed Goku past his limits to achieve the legendary form of Super Saiyan. Boomstick: There's seven forms in total of the Super Saiyan forms Goku has! Wiz: Like the Kaio-Ken, each form does burden his body, though Goku has trained to minimize this. Boomstick: Super Saiyan 3 multiplies his power beyond Super Saiyan 2 by four! Wiz: Fortunately for Goku, the life-sapping Super Saiyan 3 would be trumped by another form called Super Saiyan God, which allows Goku to have access to godly-like powers, and he can also combine Super Saiyan God and regular Super Saiyan to become Super Saiyan Blue. Boomstick: It was once called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, but that's a long name so now it's called Super Saiyan Blue. Wiz: Super Saiyan Blue is the means of Goku becoming more godly in this form, then he can use Kaioken times 20 to combine the form as this was used against Hit during the Tournament of Universe 6 which possessed great power. Boomstick: And finally, Goku had achieved another new form which he used it against Jiren and Kefla called the Ultra Omen Instinct, which makes him run at the speed of light dodging a lot of moves, but needs to be focused in order to keep the form up, this was the prime example using the form but still losing to Jiren. Wiz: But in the end, he used it to eliminate Kefla in one of the best ways yet. Boomstick: Goku is fast enough to dodge lasers, has FTE combat speeds, he's defeated Bruce Lee himself. He's even crossed snakeway in 2 days and 28 hours, seems like a really long walk to me you know. Wiz: He and Vegeta have defeated Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb and mastered his Super Saiyan powers. He resisted Hit's time skipping abilities with Super Saiyan Blue Kaio Ken and can lift less than 1000 tons of weight. Boomstick: He even went up against the God of Destruction himself, Beerus three times in a row, and has overpowered Zamasu and Goku Black for a short time after hearing they killed Chi-Chi and Goten and has made Jiren feel what pain would feel like. Wiz: Goku is undoubtly one of the strongest saiyan warriors ever, but he does have his downsides, Goku's strength, speed, ki power and durability still has limitations and Goku has been overpowered multiple times. Even in his newest forms and powerlevels; Goku still faces characters capable of overpowering him. Boomdtick: Goku can't even breath in space either! He also lacks a formal education and is academically weak. Despite his knowledge of martial arts and tactics; overall Goku is an idiot and he's scared of needles. Wiz: But even though, Goku may have those weaknesses, he chooses to fight those with full power and avoids unfair advantages. To say this, Goku is the true hope for the universe! Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good; nightmare to you! Sonic Wiz: Sonic is often shown as a character who wants nothing short of adventure. He absolutely enjoys adventure, and goes on one every chance he gets. If nothing interesting is going on, he flat-out bolts. He is always fun-loving and is always trying to make the best of things, and is always willing to help others. He is incredibly determined to do the greater good, and is always described as hating evil just as much. Boomstick: He has an indomitable will, which was showcased multiples times throughout the series. He never holds grudges, and quickly forgives former enemies (an example being Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog), despite their initial encounter. Wiz: While he loves adventuring, Sonic has shown moments of relaxing (i.e. taking a nap or sitting down somewhere and enjoying the scenery). Sonic lives in the here and now, never dwelling on the past and just takes it in stride. He really cares about his friends, as he never lets them come to harms way (via saving Tails or Amy from Dr. Eggman's clutches). Wiz: In contrast to his cockiness, Sonic has shown to be modest when it comes to titles, telling Shahra that he was gonna blush (shown in Sonic and the Secret Rings), or in Sonic Advance 2, where he becomes shocked by Cream the Rabbit calling him mister (and because of her politeness). Sonic has a high amount of charisma, since many people respect and look up to him. Boomstick: Besides this, he has many abilities as well. * Spindash ** Sonic curls up in to a ball and charges up an attack to ram an opponent at super speed * Homing Attack ** Sonic does a spin attack and homes in on a target * Sonic Boost ** Sonic surrounds himself in a blue aura and goes even faster than normal, allowing him to knock away opponents easily * Wind Kick ** Sonic kicks and releases a blast of wind to hurt weak enemies and stun more powerful enemies * Sonic Wave ** Sonic spindashes and releases a blast of damaging wind * Sonic Storm ** Sonic spins in mid-air and shoots a wind blast downwards * Whirlwind ** Sonic spindashes around enemies at high speeds and creates a damaging tornado * Sonic Heal ** Sonic vibrates his molecules and somehow heals himself, though this does not instantly heal all damage and may take a while Wiz: And when the battle shifts to close combat, Sonic has many techniques, such as powerful kicks like the Sonic Eagle and the Axe Kick, or quick jabs like the Sonic Punch. His fighting style mainly revolves around breakdance-like attacks to deal fast but hard-hitting damage. Boomstick: But of course, Sonic has feats to back up his moveset. * Strength Feats: ** Can break giant walls and metal robots ** Defeated Perfect Chaos, a giant city destroying monster ** Defeated the Egg Robo which had absorbed the energy of most of the planet ** Beat Ulimate Emerl, who had enough power to destroy the entire planet ** Managed to harm Dark Gaia, who wrecked an entire planet, by attacking its weak points ** Regularly combats with rivals around his level of strength * Speed Feats: ** Can outrun cars ** Ran at mach 1 in Sonic CD ** Reacted to and dodged lasers ** Stated by an official source to be faster than light ** Says light speed is too slow for him Wiz: But we can't forget his most powerful form: Super Sonic. Boomstick: By using the Chaos Emeralds, he can turn in to a golden super saiya-I mean super hedgehog! With more abilities, too! * Flight ** Super Sonic has mastery over flight, even in space * Invulnerability ** Super Sonic cannot be hurt by normal means as he is invulnerable, though he can be knocked back by attacks * Chaos Control ** Super Sonic can teleport large distances and even teleport other objects using Chaos Control * Energy Blasts ** Super Sonic can grab objects and charge them up with his power before releasing them at his opponents, and can even shoot gigantic blasts of golden chaos energy * Super Sonic Boost ** A more powerful version of the Boost, Super Sonic zooms forward and goes even faster than usual while surrounded by a yellow aura, and he can use this to ram his opponents Wiz: And it's not just new abilities and cosmetic either, his super form is vastly superior to his base form. * Strength Feats: ** Already vastly superior to his base form ** Defeated Dark Gaia much more easily in this form ** Superior to the Final Egg Blaster, which destroyed multiple solar systems ** Defeated Time Eater, who destroyed the space-time continuum ** Defeated the Egg Wizard which was powered by the Power of the Stars, which stabilized two entire universes ** Defeated Solaris, who is superior to the Egg Wizard and Time Eater * Speed Feats: ** Already vastly superior to his base form ** Flew past what seems to be entire stars in his battle with the Nega Mother Wisp ** Flew to and past a star cluster ** Should be superior to the Final Egg Blaster, which attacked at 965,001,600 times FTL Boomstick: And if he needs to increase his power even further, he can use the Hyper Emeralds to turn in to Hyper Sonic! An even stronger and faster version of his Super Form! Wiz: In addition to that, he gains the Hyper Flash, a powerful flash of light that Hyper Sonic emits from himself, hitting everything in all directions on a wide radius. Boomstick: However, Sonic does have weaknesses. He's very cocky for starters, and his Super Sonic form can end against his will after he uses too much energy, or if he gets hit by a strong enough attack and the Chaos Emeralds are forced out of him. And once the Chaos Emeralds go out of him, they scatter across the world. But c'mon, those awesome sneakers make up for it, right? Sonic: What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S A TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTLEEE! Death Battle Results Boomstick: ladies and gentlemen it's finally over! Wiz: Hold on, While the fight was close,But What gave Goku the victory? many things actually Boomstick: Firstly, Both Goku and Sonic has a lot of Universal+ feats. Wiz: Base Sonic Clashed with and defeated Ultimate Emerl and the Ifrit, both of which are stated to be able to destroy the world, the latter having already scorched a planet with its flames. Fought with Iblis, who burned an entire planet, ruining its atmosphere and leaving it in a state of ruins for over 200 years. he Fought an defeated the Eggrobo, which was powered by energy from the planet's entire biosphere, it would place Sonic as a Multi-Continent level Boomstick: With his Super Form, Sonic powered by the Chaos Emeralds, The Chaos Emeralds power exceeds that of the Final Egg Blaster, so it would place Super Sonic as ''Universal+'' Wiz: When fully charged with positive energy, Sonic was able to defeat Solaris alongside Super Shadow and Super Silver. He Defeated the Egg Salamander and Egg Wizard alongside Burning Blaze. he defeated the Time Eateralongside Classic Super Sonic and reversed all the damage it caused across multiple timelines, so it should place Sonic as Multi-Universal+ to Low Multiversal. Boomstick: However, Goku is High Universal at the BoG Arc Wiz: Goku and Beerus were going to turn the universe into an empty void, extending beyond the Macrocosm, even affecting the Kaioshin Realm. This means it would've turned roughly 122 space-time continua into a void of nothing. Goku later absorbed the power of Super Saiyan God and made it his own, retaining the state of Super Saiyan God, stating he didn't feel any weaker than he was before, and still demonstrating the capability of fighting against a suppressed Beerus. Boomstick: In base form, Goku was even able to destroy a massive attack from Beerus in a single punch which his Super Saiyan form struggled to push back. This implies he absorbed and surpassed the power of Super Saiyan God in his base form, and his new base is often referred to as "Saiyan beyond God" Wiz: Goku surpassed the Super Saiyan God Form With the SSB Form, so it should place him on a Multi-Universe Level. Boomstick: Goku was stated to have possibly surpassed Beerus. Was able to inflict serious damage on Jiren, which nobody else could do before. Jiren was confirmed to be the mortal who surpasses a God of Destruction, meaning Goku had increased his power phenomenally via breaking his limits twice and achieving UI Omen again. Additionally, Goku was REALLY far behind Beerus before obtaining this form. After achieving Ultra Instinct "Omen" for the third time, a desperate Goku managed to give in to his impulses completely and unlock the true and completed Ultra Instinct form, which allowed him to utterly destroy a full-powered attack from Jiren. After Jiren broke his limits, the two became equal for a time, but after Jiren threatened his friends, Goku's resolve allowed him to power up even further, overwhelming a limit-broken Jiren and almost eliminating him Wiz: it would place Goku as a Low-Multiverse Level, ''and possibly ''Multiverse Level ''since he almost destroyed Infinite Sized Dimension and surpassed Beerus, Who stated to be able to destroy Multiple Timelines and Universes and his Battle with Champa. '''Boomstick: As for Speed, While Sonic is ''definitely' '''Faster then Goku, since he took on the Time Eater who consumes all of time and space and can still moves, but Goku wasn't too far behind it. ' Wiz: Goku, with his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken 20x form, was able to break Hit's Time skip, and with the Complete Ultra Instinct he was faster then Jiren, who is faster then Omnipresent Zamasu, and was able to move in Hit's Cage of time, which means Goku have Immeasurable Speed. B'oomstick: As for Durability, Goku tanked Beerus' Universal Punches and later Jiren's Punches, which place his durability as ''Low-Multiversal ''to ''Multiversal' Wiz: Sonic tanked Solaris' Attacks, It was stated that Solaris would destroy all timelines, Which Place Sonic's durability as Low-Multiversal and possibly Multiversal '''Boomstick: in the end, Goku and Sonic were equal in many ways, But Goku's FAR Better skills and experience, his Attack Potency and durability gave him the victory. Seems like Sonic was "too slow!' Wiz: Stop with that stupid pun, anyway, The Winner is Son Goku Next Time.. '''Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle!' Ganondorf vs Sephiroth Category:Sharaku Jr. Season 1